Evening Out With Your Girl
by Charmaniac
Summary: Spinner meets Manny at the Ravine. It starts off slow but I think the ending makes up for it. Please review even if it is crappy.oneshot


**_Author's Note: Okay I admit, my first story was a flop. So I deleted it and starting over with this oneshot._**

Walking home from a late shift at Dot's Grill; all Spinner could fantasize about was getting home and diving into his bed. The autumn breezes swept the leaves off the trees and on to his driveway he knew he would have to rake the following day. Once he reached the range of the porch light he unlocked the front door and stepped into the dark and suspiciously quiet family room.

Spinner turned on the hall light to catch Kendra and Toby kissing and fondling each other. He scoffed then continued to watch his younger sister and the school nerd make out for awhile. Suddenly feeling perverted he cleared his throat very loudly. The oblivious couple was startled.

"Gavin! You scared the living daylights out of us both." Kendra exclaimed breathlessly and fixing her now unbuttoned blouse.

"Spinner you know we weren't doing anything...right?" Toby grinned nervously.

A smirk ran across Spinner's chiseled face,"I guess you were unaware of how long I've been standing here." Then turned his attention back to his sister,"Kenny, where's Mum?"

"She's working late at the hospital, but should be in around one in the morning. Oh yeah, before I forget Manny called; she seemed very anxious to talk to you she said it's very important you call her back."

"Hmmm..." Spinner cocked his eyebrow at this, but didn't bother spending much thought. "I'm about to go upstairs." He turned his head to see the lap dogs going at their slobbery mess again. He ran up his stairway of escape from the disgusting duo.

After getting out of the shower Spinner put on his boxer and a black T-shirt displaying Fall Out Boy in orange flaming bold letters. He twisted the knob to his floor lamp to shut it off and toppled over into the bed. Laying in bed for quite some time he started to stare up at the ceiling. He became curious about Manny, and started to come up with suggestions for what would make her call him: she wants to get back with him. Spinner had to laugh at this consideration, a girl actually breaking free from the womanizing heartthrob Craig Manning to be with what? An average Joe? A criminal? Or more preferably a liar that gets his best friend shot? There was only one way to find out true purpose of Manny's call. Spinner turned on his side to see the clock on his desk. The time displayed was 12:27am. He grasp the cordless phone dangling above his head on the headboard and speed dialed Manny Santos' number.

One ring...two ring...three ring..."Hello..." Manny's voice answered groggily.

"Hi- I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Spinner! No, no you didn't wake me. I was wondering if it was alright if we got together tomorrow. I've been meaning to talk to you about Craig."

"Craig? You want to talk about Craig? Why don't you just ask him? I mean, you are dating him." He was becoming infuriated.

She sighed deeply,"Look, can you just meet me at the Ravine tomorrow?"

"Well..."

"Please..."

Spinner decided to appease her."I have a very early shift at the grill and have to rake our lawn. So I'll meet you at the Ravine at five."

"Thank you! Oh, you can't tell anyone about our little meeting!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." Spinner turned off the phone and hurled it across the room on to the rough carpet.

Getting of the phone with Manny only made him worse, and even though he had an early shift in the morning sleeping wasn't at the top of his list of priorities. Once again his curiosity of Manny's new request were replenished. Why would she ask _him_ about Craig? Jimmy and Marco could answer question much better having socialize with him on a regular basis. Spinner twisted the comforter with his fetal positioned body and slept.

XxXxXxX

At the grill Spinner was lacking in speed due to his sleep deprivation and early morning yard work, and the customers didn't mind telling him this. The only thing keeping motivated was thinking about seeing Manny. Last night he even dreamed about her, it could have been referred to as a nightmare. It was one those 'on the outside looking in dreams'.Manny and Craig were skipping in a beautiful endless meadow of colorful wildflowers. Spinner was also in the dream, standing next to the meadow on a dirt road in black and white coloring. He kind of found this surreal dream quite disturbing.

When his shift was over he went to the Ravine to meet Manny. Spinner wasn't surprised to see the park almost deserted at daylight with the exceptions of a few old people and some exercisers besides the sun was down when the real parties usually started. He found a vacant bench by the pond and stretched his arms across. He started to hum to himself quietly.

"I absolutely love that song." Manny had snuck up on Spinner behind the bench and walked around the bench to join him. She had on a white floral sundress and sandals with her ebony ringlets tied tightly in a ponytail.

Spinner smiled at her, "I didn't know you liked Jack's Mannequin."

She rolled her eyes totally blase'."Spinner, I didn't come here to discuss musical interest. I came here to discuss Craig."

"Well what about him?"

"He's been acting weird you know? Like one minute we're making out in his garage, and the next he pushing me away telling me to get out that he has things to do. When he's suppose to meet me somewhere he either stands me up or comes twenty minutes later. It not just me he's neglecting: during band practice he'll viciously pick at everyone's performance, skip school days at a time, and he's even started drinking and taking drugs. Please Spinner do you have any idea what's going on?" After finishing she breathed in deeply and placed her head between her hands.

"Manny, relax. I do know Craig is bipolar," Spinner shrugged "that might explain it." Spinner lifted his arm and put it around Manny's tanned shoulders. She raised her head, forced a smile, and scoffed.

"Well sorry for wasting your goddamn time and mines!" She got angry with him, she brushed his arm and rose to her feet to walk away. She walked down the trail with long, steadfastly steps.

It took Spinner a moment to realize what had happen before going after her and yelling, "Manny-- Stop! Will you wait and calm down?At least hear me out!"

"Fine! What the Hell do you want?" Manny snapped and stopping in her tracks."You just said you couldn't help me so why in the world are you chasing me?",she screamed. Spinner stared hard at her face and could see that she was on the brink of tears.

"I don't know why Craig is treating you guys badly." Manny wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. He gather her hands in his and started to massage them in a circular motion."I'm truly sorry can't help, but I've haven't spoken to Craig in ages."

Manny's eyes were bloodshot as she made an awful attempt to smile. Spinner showed a nervous grin, Manny laughed.

"I must look absolutely dreadful! Crying and screaming--I'm sorry Spin. I'm just falling to pieces." She exclaimed sniffing and wiping her again. Manny glanced into the glare of the quick setting sun."Thanks for meeting me here even though we didn't cover much. I better be getting home." She said changing her direction to go home.

Spinner couldn't pass up this sudden opportunity."Would you like me to walk you home? My car is in the repair shop, but I know Emma's place isn't too far."

"That sounds positively lovely." She made a hokey smile.

"Just like you..."Spinner added as they headed to the front of the park.

xXxXxXx

As they walked and reminisce Spinner remembered something. Manny had just finished telling him about an incident with her previous love interest, JT Yorke, and walking in on him with an enlargement pump. After the laughter subsided slight tension took effect.

"Manny, why did you choose to talk to me about Craig instead of one of his friends or Joey?"

"Everyone is so busy with everything...and everyone,"she beamed at Spinner they both chuckled. Manny expression turned grimaced again."but really Jimmy and Ellie, Marco has such a tight schedule, I have to use a crowbar to get Emma away from Peter, but I've never ask Joey. You know sometimes your friends don't even act friendly."

"I know exactly what you mean." Spinner had chimed in.

"I'm sorry. Here I'm complaining about my life and Craig's reckless actions, and I forget about you. Being outcasted and held back a year you must think I'm so ungrateful."

"I hope you don't feel that way since I'm the one granted with the honor of walking you home."

Their pace slowed as they reached the porch of Manny's most recent residence of the Simpson/Nelson place. The porch light shone over a perfectly maintained yard. In which crickets could be heard in the distant of the evening tranquillity. The two stopped and looked over the lawn.

"An honor I am glad I accepted." Manny said leaning forward putting her weight on his shoulders to give him a kiss on the cheek. Spinner's face began to flush a bit, but he really didn't mind. Manny started looking up at the denim colored sky.

"If Craig is acting like an ass you should just kick 'em to the curb. I mean, your an awesome, talented girl. Do you really think you should be around someone who can't respect that?"

"Don't think of me vain, but I say that a lot to myself lately since he has begun acting like this. It's just that I feel obligated to be with him, stand by his side. Jimmy, Marco, and Ellie are threatening to leave the band if things don't change. Although I don't want to walk out on him too, but I don't know much more I can take--" her voice began to crack.

Spinner's hands grasped her by her forearms to pull her toward him and tilted her chin up so her lips would meet his and gather in a kiss. Manny was reluctant to kiss him back at first, but she also couldn't bear up against such a zealous kisser. As Spinner continued the intimate kiss he rubbed her arms, he left thumb stroked a piece of wrinkled, frail patch of skin. At discovering this Spinner cut the kiss short to open his eyes. On Manny's arm was a horrible looking dark wound. When Manny noticed what he was peering at she yanked her arm even though it was too late.

Manny looked down at her shoes and the bruise covered with her other hand. She didn't want to see Spinner grim face. She already knew the question coming next.

"Craig did that didn't he?" His stern voice came out mostly like a sneer. Manny rose her head to look at Spinner.

"I do--, don't want any trouble okay," Her quivering lip made it hard to speak."so just do us all a favor and just keep your mouth shut. Go home okay?"she finished.

"But Manny!--" He protested.

"Goodnight Spinner!" She pointed to the driveway leading to the street and hurried into the house.

He jogged the rest of the way home. Wondering what to do now, who to tell, but something did became lucid: Manny wasn't going to leave Craig on her own.

XxXxXxX

Manny walked in the house quietly and wiped the last to tears to stream down her face. She could hear Emma studying and didn't feel like chatting with her.

"Hey Manny!" Emma said in a playful voice.

"What's up with you?" Manny said tiredly.

"What's up with you and Spinner? I seen y'all through the window!"Emma screeched excitedly. Manny was never too tired for girl talk.

Manny gasped."It was just one little kiss, but I think I might be falling for him again."She said looking out the window."I think I am going to break up with Craig. Just because he is going for rock bottom doesn't mean I've to go with him."

"So true. I don't know what's going on with that crazy kid nowadays."

"Me neither."

**_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed my very first oneshot fanfic! Also if you don't mind could you please review?_**


End file.
